Auto-Reflect
Auto-Reflect is a recurring ability that permanently puts the user in Reflect status. This guarantees that the majority of spells cannot harm the user, but also means the user cannot benefit from positive spells, or even be cured by healing spells, up to the point that they cannot be revived with Raise spells. The effects of Auto-Reflect cannot be dispelled. It is usually granted by the accessory Reflect Ring or the armor Mirror Mail. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Reflect Ring (Wall Ring in earlier versions) enables this ability, and can be equipped by anyone. It does not grant stat bonuses. It can be found in Istory Falls, can be won (rarely) from Reflect Knight and Parthenope, and is a common win from Leviathan. In addition, it is a common steal from Lemure, Fury, and Carbuncle, and is a rare steal from Reflect Mage, Calofisteri, and Barrier. The enemy Carbuncle has Auto-Reflect as well. Final Fantasy VI The Reflect Ring (Wall Ring in the SNES version) enables Auto-Reflect, and can be equipped by anyone. It can be found in Narshe and the Imperial Camp in the World of Balance, and can also be won from the Coliseum by betting an Elixir. It can also be bought in the World of Balance in Albrook and Thamasa, and in the World of Ruin in Narshe and South Figaro. Some enemies, most notably the ones in the Ancient Castle, and some in the Cultists' Tower has Auto-Reflect. Final Fantasy VII The Reflect Ring enables Auto-Reflect, and can be equipped by anyone. It is first acquired after defeating Jenova∙DEATH, and can later be stolen from Ultimate Weapon while chasing it around the world, and while the Weapon is on the ground. An enemy in the Shinra Manor called Mirage has Auto-Reflect due to it being a mirror. Final Fantasy VIII The Guardian Force Carbuncle learns Auto-Reflect for 250 AP. The item Glow Curtain can teach any GF the Auto-Reflect ability, refined from 100 Dragon Skins. Three can also be acquired through refining Carbuncle's card. Final Fantasy IX The Reflect Ring teaches the ability, Auto-Reflect. Zidane, Steiner and Freya can learn it for 95 AP, Vivi and Eiko can learn it for 70 AP, Dagger and Quina can learn it for 75 AP and Amarant can learn it for 85 AP. It takes 15 Magic Stones to equip. Final Fantasy X Auto-Reflect is an auto-ability that can be customized to an armor with 40 Star Curtain items. It permanently keeps the Reflect status on the character with the respective armor equipped. The status cannot be removed with Dispel. Final Fantasy X-2 Auto-Reflect is an ability that can only be used on the Shining Mirror Garment Grid by passing through the red gate, or by equipping the Star Bracer. Final Fantasy XII The accessory Ruby Ring gives the wearer Auto-Reflect. The accessory can be bought from Phon Coast and Mt. Bur-Omisace. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The enemies Ooze and Beholder are set in permanent Reflect status and are entirely immune to magic attacks. Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VIII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities